


Moments that matter

by vierana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: This is for Stargate Drabbles Week 8 on Tumblr - Words: Snow, Haze, MomentsThe words created the story almost itself, that's why I used all of them.





	Moments that matter

On the way to the hockey stadium he was probably more excited than Jake, who was just about to see his favorite team for the first time.  
Because of Jacks busy job in Washington, these occasions were rare.  
  
The clouds were hanging low over St. Paul, when they were strolling along the sidewalk only a few days before Christmas. It had been snowing the whole day. The pavement was already covered under a solid layer of the white wonder. And it was cold. Steam was rising from the underground canal system and created a slight film of haze above the concrete.

  
He squeezed Jake’s hand gently to make sure his hands didn’t get to cold. His five year old son looked up to him. He was so cute, wearing his to big green hockey shirt from the Minnesota Wild team.

  
A warm smile appeared on Jacks face as he looked in his innocent big blue eyes and then up to Sam right next to him.  
He got these definitely from her.  
He enjoyed every single second of their time together as a family. These are the moments Jack didn’t want to miss in the world.


End file.
